Truth or Dare
by kittybella
Summary: Sora goes to Riku's house to study, but when an unexpected storm hits, Sora is forced to stay at Riku's house. Things get intresting when they play truth or dare. please read & review!


Truth or Dare

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own Kingdom Hearts, so don't even **THINK** about sueing me.

WARNING!!! THIS FIC IS A YAOI! IR YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

WARNING!!! I AM PARTIALY INSANE! PLEASE BAER WITH ME ON THIS!

Now, please read and enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a stormy night. Two friends were (kinda) spending the night together. Sora had gone to Riku's house for a study session. The brunette was having trouble in algebra. Just as Sora was about to leave, a storm hit. Not just any kind of storm, a storm so bad the winds were almost as fast as the speed limit, the rain was coming down in torents so heavy they were starting to flud the roads. This was probably almost a hurricane or tropical storm with the way it was moving.

"The news said that this storm would last all night, and it's only going to get worse," Riku's mother told them. She was holding a phone in her hand. "Sora, your mother said you could stay here for the night."

"Thank you, Mrs. Nakamura!" Sora and Riku ran to the latter's room. After closing the door Sora said,"I guess we've got more study time!"

The silver haired teen raised an eyebrow at that. "_You _actualy _like _studying?"

"I was only joking Riku!" Sora chuckled as Riku gave a look that said 'yeah right.'

"Why don't we play a game?" Sora suggested.

Riku grined evily. "Okay, truth or dare?"

"Huh?"

"Truth or dare. Choose one."

"Uh... Truth."

"What are you scered of most?"

Sora hesitated, almost embaressed at what he was afraid of. Then the thunder boomed, causing the younger to cringe.

"Thunder," he squeeked, barely audible.

Riku laughed at this. Once he stopped laughing he told Sora to ask him the same question.

"Okay, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Riku said, melevolence laced in his voice. Sora thought for a while as to what the dare would be. This took over an minute. Sora's not really the thinking type.

"I dare you toooo... Steal the ice cream from the kitchen along with two spoons."

"Alright, I will!"

Riku walked out of his room quickely and stelthily. He tip toed down the hall, placing each foot down with special care, because one wrong step would ruin it all. Soon he was slowely and carefuly making his way down the hall. Not long after that, Riku snuck his way to the kitchen. He poked his head in the door frame to check the area for perental units. He mentaly cursed when he saw his mother cooking dinner.

"What do you want, Riku?" she asked, not looking up from what she was doing.

"Nothing, just on my way to the bathroom," he lied. He walked in the direction of the bathroom thinking, _I've got to come up with a way to get her out of that kitchen! _He looked at the roll of toilet paper and got an idea. He removed the roll that was in the dispenser and hid it in the cabinet under the sink. "MOM!" he called from the bathroom. "THE BATHROOM NEEDS MORE TOILET PAPER!"

"OKAY, I'LL GO GET SOME!"

Riku heard footsteps leading away from the kitchen. He quickely left the bathroom and went to the kitchen. He quickely got the ice cream and spoons and hurried back to his room. Soon he was in the safe haven, door closed once more.

"SUCCESS!"

Riku handed one of the spoons to Sora and popped open the tub of ice cream. The two boys started eating it. On his second spoonful, Riku asked Sora the dreded question of 'truth or dare?'

"Dare," Sora answered.

Riku smiled malevolently at that. There was another boom of thunder. Sora cringed.

"I dare you to choose dare for the rest of the game."

Ther was a very, very, very loud boom of thunder. Sora was more drastic than cringing. He jumped and wound up clinging to Riku's neck, wimpering. Riku was blushing benieth the weight of his friend. Sora realized what he was doing and quickely jumped back.

"Sorry about that!" the brunette scratched the back of his head.

"No, it's okay," Riku said, regaining his composure.

"Truth or dare?" Sora asked, finding it to be a good reason to change the subject.

"Truth."

Sora thought for a while. His eyes shifted their position to the lower left, going blank.The brunette's face flushed, turning a bright shade of red that could rival that of a bushle of perfectly ripened tomatoes.

"What's up? Your face's all red."

Sora snapped back to earth, shaking his head in th process.

"I'm fine!" Sora's face went back to its normal shade. "Okay, who do you like more than a friend?"

Riku's eyes widened at that question. His face turned a violent shade of crimson. There was a hesitation for an answer.

"What's up? Cat got your tounge?"

Riku looked at Sora in the eye with his normal amount of overconfidence.

"No."

"Then who do you like?"

Riku looked at his lap, face turning pink. He opened his mouth and tried to say something, but no sound escaped the silver haired boy's lips.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"You, Sora. You're the one I have feelings for."

"Riku... I... I always thought you liked Kairi! But... ME?" Sora was smiling slightly to himself. Happiness was laced in his voice. His cheecks gained a pink tinge.

"Sora?"

"Mm?"

"I dare you to say who you like more than a friend."

The pink on Sora's cheecks became a face ful of scarlette. "You, Riku."

"Sora... But, I thought _you _liked Kairi..."

Sora shook his head. "I've always liked you, Riku. I've just never told anyone." The brunette looked at his hands and twiddled his thumbs. He looked back at Riku. "Tuth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to choose dare for the rest of the game."

Riku smiled vindictively. "This game is going to get intresting!"

Sora cocked his head to the side. "How?" He asked.

"Just trust me. It will. Now, I want to see if you like me like you say you do. I dare you to ki--!"

Before Riku could finish what he was going to say, Sora's lips were practicaly glued to his own. _so he does! _Riku thought and took controle of the kiss. He probed the younger boy's mouth with his tounge, causing a gasp of supriseto issue from Sora's mouth. Riku did his best not to grin.

They broke away from the kiss, out of breath.

"Riku?" Sora questioned, panting slightly.

"Yeah, Sora?"

"I dare you to do that again."

"Alright," Riku smirked and placed his lips over Sora's, doing the exact same thing he had done earlier, only Sora was kissing back now. After breaking away from this kiss, Riku spoke. "See? It's getting intresting, isn't it?"

Sora nodded. "Yeah, it is."

This is where detail escapes us. Because If I were to type what they did next, I would have to up the rating. But I can tell you that they wound up In Riku's bed, together, and compleatly striped of clothing. I shall not go further in this description. But I will say that they are now going out.

Two days later

The two boys met each other outside of their school. Riku looked at Sora, a little pain laced in his eyes, then he looked away. Sora didn't let this look go unnoticed. Said boy cocked his head to the side like a confused puppy.

"What's wrong Riku?"

"Mom disaproves of us being together." Riku still kept his gaze away from Sora. The spikey haired one thought his silver haired boyfriend was on the verge of tears.

"Why?"

"Mom heard what we were doing when the storm hit and you had to stay at our house. She doesn't aprove of me being gay. Knowing her, she'll probably call your mom and tell her."

"Yeah, mom would **_NEVER_** aprove of me being gay either," Sora said, scratching the back of his head. A lightbulb flashed over Sora's head, metaphoricaly. "Why don't we keep our relationship a secret? If we go on dates, we can just say we're going on a date with Kairi!" Sora looked at Riku with his signature goofy grin.

"Thanks Sora!" Riku grinned back. the couple kissed, entwined their fingers and walked to class.

-End Truth oe Dare-

Was it good? My first SoraxRiku. Okay, so my first Kingdom Hearts, which, as stated earlyer in the disclaimer, I do not own. Well, I have a copy of the game, but that's about as close to owning Kingdom Hearts as I can get. Yes it sucks, cuz if I did own it I'd be rich! Well, I don't want to ramble, so later taters!


End file.
